So Close
by GretchenR
Summary: What if, after Callahan hit on Elle, she didn't go home and talk to Emmett about what happened. For his own sake, she decides to bury the experience - and Emmett is more than a little worried about the woman he was about to profess his love to...
1. Chapter 1

I don't own any part of Legally Blonde- book, movie, musical- I just love it. Especially the musical.

My story takes place right after Callahan hits on Elle. In this version, Vivienne and Warner see it exactly as they do in the musical- Vivienne shoves Warner out before he can see too much, but she sees it all. However in this version, they do not go into the room and talk to Elle. Elle has no idea that anyone witnessed the scene. She is alone as she leaves, after being fired…

L&EM&L&EM&L&EM&L&EM&L&EM&L&EM&L&EM&L&EM&L&EM&L&EM&L&EM&L&EM&L&EM&L&EM&L&EM&L&EM&L&EM&L&EM

Elle walked out of the building, shaking and crying. In one, lousy moment, she had gone from the top of the world to absolute rock bottom. Callahan hadn't believed in her. Respected her. Thought _anything_ of her mind. Thought she had an _ounce_ of potential.

She had left court today floating on air, believing for the first time ever that she actually was exactly where she belonged. She believed she had the respect of her peers for once – on an intellectual level. She believed she was one of them. A serious law student. A future lawyer. And Emmett…

When she was with Emmett, she believed she could do anything she set her mind to. Why was he so nice? They were friends – best friends even – _sure,_ but he must have realized why Callahan hired her. Deep down, did he wonder why she got the internship? After being kicked out of class so many times? After putting off studying and doing _any_ homework for so long?

Now she was really crying. The thought that Emmett realized any of this, but was too kind – too good of a friend – to clue her in broke her heart. How would she tell him, she wondered, as she headed back to her dorm, where she knew he would be waiting for her.

At that thought, she stopped short. No. No, she couldn't tell him. No one saw. No one had to know. Least of all Emmett. He was such a good friend, he'd do the noble thing and support her. But at what cost?

" _Two jobs, plus law school – how did you do it?"_

Her own voice echoed in her mind, as snippets about Emmett's life – things he'd shared with her over the course of their friendship.

He grew up in the Roxbury slums by his mother and men who showed him all the ways that men can fail… what did that mean? She'd always wondered. Was he abused? Did he witness some awful man abuse his mom? Were they drunks? Or just losers?

And with his upbringing, he worked _harder._ He got out. And he is living on a promise to help his mom get out too. To buy her a dream home and move her somewhere she deserves to be…

He was angry at her not that long ago about not giving the alibi. He admitted he hated to disappoint Callahan. He admitted he wanted to impress the man.

" _He is my boss! If I impress him, he's going to make me Associate!"_

She closed her eyes as the sweet voice of her best friend once again filled her consciousness.

" _With the chance I've been given, I'm going to be driven as hell. I'm so close I can taste it, so I'm not going to waste it…"_

She took a deep breath, her resolve steady. She would not waste his chance either. Callahan was his boss and he was so close to breaking through and making it.

She was at square one again. Why on earth would she bring him down too? Instead of heading home, she turned on her heel and headed to Paulette's apartment, hoping her good friend wouldn't mind a little girl talk and giving up her couch for the night. Plus, Bruiser was having a sleepover tonight with Rufus. She really needed some affection from her sweet little pup tonight.

L&EM&L&EM&L&EM&L&EM&L&EM&L&EM&L&EM&L&EM&L&EM&L&EM&L&EM&L&EM&L&EM&L&EM&L&EM&L&EM&L&EM&L&EM

It had been a half hour since Emmett had arrived at Elle's dorm and she still was nowhere to be seen. He looked at his watch again, and exhaled, a little nervously. Maybe he should have waited outside Callahan's office for her, to walk her home. He hadn't wanted to seem too eager. And he hadn't wanted to annoy his boss. So he had left.

He had needed to clear his mind anyway. He had knots in his stomach all day because… well, tonight he had planned to tell Elle everything. For the past few months, he'd been falling – hard – for his friend. She was all he ever thought about anymore. He cared about her more than anyone. He smiled for the fiftieth time, thinking back to her smile during the champagne toast in Callahan's office. She had seemed more confident than he had ever seen her and she had every right. Without her instincts and confidence, they would not have had such a breakthrough.

She alone saw something no one else did and she wouldn't let it be until it was brought to light. He knew a lot of law students and a lot of lawyers. There was a difference between the two, and only some would transition from one to the other. Elle was it. Her tenacity, her bravery and even her uniqueness – made her an asset. He'd always known she had potential, but he swelled with pride today hoping that she finally saw that as well.

He knew she'd been judged for a long time as being nothing more than a fashionable, beautiful blonde. The opinions of others had probably shaped who she was all her life – right down to her break up with Warner and her naïve belief that she needed him to be happy. It didn't matter now because all of that brought her here. And for that, he was grateful.

She was the best thing about this place.

But where on earth _was_ she?

He reached for his phone again. She hadn't answered any of his calls or texts…

"I should have walked her home," he thought for the thousandth time, hoping beyond hope that she was somewhere safe, but knowing that she was supposed to head straight back here. She knew he'd be here, waiting…

"Where are you? Are you alright? I'm getting worried…" he texted again.

After a few long moments, his phone finally buzzed.

"I'm sorry, Emmett. I'm sorry I made you worry. I never meant to. The thing is, Paulette needed some girl talk time and asked me to stop by. She's pretty upset… Bruiser and I are going to stay here tonight. Thanks for being a great friend. Sorry again for making you worry, but rest up. You have a big day tomorrow. Emmett… no matter what, keep going. You're so close… "

A frown deepened on his face as he read the text. Something was wrong, but he couldn't put his finger on what. He walked home, dejectedly. His big speech about love would have to wait. She wasn't coming home tonight. But… something nagged at him about her message, something that replaced all thoughts of love with a feeling of real worry.

Normally she overused exclamation points and smiley faces to the point of exasperation. You could almost hear her through every message. This…. This was subdued. The message felt sad and lonely… and almost like a goodbye…

But how could that be?

He sighed, as he climbed the steps to his apartment. He was being dramatic. Paulette was upset and Elle was always such a good friend to her. She must've just sent off a quick text – and her odd note to him at the end the seemed to have traces of goodbye in it were probably just a quick attempt to motivate him for tomorrow's court date.

After changing into pajamas and climbing into bed, he realized how tired he really was. All the late night study sessions, his growing feelings and emotions, the very struggle to keep it below the surface and focus on her studies and his job and their case…

He rested on his pillow, exhaustion creeping over him, he saw his best friend's somber message replay once more…

" _no matter what, keep going. You're so close…"_

What did that mean? Well, he would see her tomorrow and he'd feel better. Just seeing her would make everything okay. It always did. And then maybe tomorrow he could tell her everything.

Yes. Tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

Once again, I do not own any of the Legally Blonde world- I just adore it from afar :)

No idea if anyone in the fandom is reading or caring, so at this point, I think I'm writing for myself and that's okay. I had an idea that I had to get out. But if anyone is reading – enjoy.

 **Chapter 2**

Paulette sat down next to Elle the next morning. Last night, Elle had been too upset to really talk, but she'd gotten the gist. Her friend felt worthless. Because of a man who'd taken advantage of her. And Paulette knew that running away was not the answer. Keeping her best friend, Emmett, in the dark – her best friend who, Paulette knew, she was in love with to boot – was just not the answer. But Elle was determined.

"What is your plan?" she asked, as Elle cradled Bruiser on the couch, looking distant. Right now, she should be at her trial. Paulette knew that she so desperately wanted to be there, too. She was a lawyer, dammit. Well – a lawyer-in-progress. But in her heart, she already had everything she needed! She cared about this client. She had earned her trust when no one else had! She wanted to defend her even though she'd been fired! Why couldn't she see that she was more a lawyer than most of the ones out there practicing law? The world needed someone _exactly_ like her, and she sat there, probably wishing she could change everything about herself.

"I'll take back the books. Pack up the clothes. Clear out my room and drop off the key –"

"So what, you're just going to leave? That's it? You won't fight?"

Elle looked up at her friend, tears in her eyes, not daring to fall. "Fight? Fight against what, Paulette? He kissed me – well, grabbed me and kissed me – but it's not like he pushed for more. He simply fired me and—"

"He fired you because you wouldn't sleep with him, Elle. He took advantage of you. You are strong, and this isn't right. You're a fighter. Look how you've fought for your friend – your client."

Elle took a deep breath. "I know you're right. And maybe… I guess when I'm back in California, I should call someone at the university and report him…"

"What about Emmett?" Paulette asked.

Elle looked up at her, and suddenly one of her tears did escape.

"Why didn't you tell him about this last night? Do you think he'd be sitting in court right now, _on that man's team,_ if he knew?"

"I think that he's worked hard his whole life and only now is he close to actually getting what he wants!"

"How do you know what he wants, Elle? Have you asked him?"

Elle sighed. "He's told me. Over time, in his own ways. He had a horrible upbringing and he wants to create a better life for his mom – he wants to move her out of the slums… he wants to be Callahan's Associate. He wants these things that he's just… he's just worked so hard to accomplish. I cannot and will not be the reason that he finds himself back at the beginning without options."

"But Elle – "

"Paulette, _please._ This hurts… and I could really use a friend."

Paulette sighed, hurting right along with Elle. Elle had been such a good friend to her and now she needed that friendship in return. Biting her tongue about Emmett, she looked at Elle. "What can I do?" she asked.

"Help me pack? They're all at court – I can leave without anyone noticing."

"You'd leave him without saying goodbye? After everything…"

"I will write to him. I'll make something up. Anyway, today's a big court day. He has a lot going on. He might be too busy to really think much about it."

Paulette just stared at Elle.

"I will write to him so that he understands. I promise. I'm not trying to hurt him. I'm trying to protect him. If that is all I can do now, that is what I will do. Now… will you help me?"

Paulette breathed out a long sigh and sat down beside Elle.

"Of course I will help you."

L&EM&L&EM&L&EM&L&EM&L&EM&L&EM&L&EM&L&EM&L&EM&L&EM&L&EM&L&EM&L&EM&L&EM&L&EM&L&EM&L&EM&L&EM

Emmett's heart was hammering in his chest nervously. The entire legal team was there, ready for court. Except for one person – the person he had been most anxious to see. He had sent her a few more texts this morning:

" _Hope Paulette is doing okay… Can I pick you up to head over to court together today?"_

" _Is everything okay?"_

" _Court is about to start… where are you?"_

" _Elle… please…"_

Callahan walked into the courtroom looking a little on edge. Emmett stared at his boss, his mind wandering. He hadn't seen Elle since Callahan asked to speak with her privately. He was not sure what that conversation could possibly have entailed, but he felt inclined to know more since the one person who basically was by his side for an entire semester and a half nonstop had gone MIA since that meeting.

"Sir, can I have a word?" he asked, walking up to the older man.

Callahan sighed, frustrated. "Make it quick, Emmett."

"Last night, after I left… Well, I haven't seen Elle since, and I was wondering—"

"You haven't seen her?" Callahan asked with sudden interest.

Emmett noticed that Vivienne and Warner were nearby, clearly eavesdropping, so he lowered his voice.

"No. And I was wondering if she seemed okay when she left your office."

Callahan's face suddenly went icy cold. "It's not my job to babysit the interns, Emmett. Now if you can't focus on the case, I suggest—"

Emmett frowned, eyeing his boss with regret that he even approached the man about something personal. "I'm fine," he said quickly, returning to his seat.

Well, that was a lie. He was anything but fine. He was going crazy. For months, Elle was always just there. Happy, carefree – sharing her time with him, and her laughs, forcing him to lighten up and enjoy life a little more. She had shown him so much in the past few months – though he'd been the tutor. She was always _there._ She told him everything. Why on earth would she be so distant now? Did she have something to hide?

He looked over at Warner, creasing his brow. Perhaps… she'd worked things out with Warner after all, and didn't know how to approach it with Emmett now?

He shook his head. No. Warner was sitting beside Vivienne and Elle cared too much about Brooke to flee for a reason like that. He was back to a blank. Where was she?

A few moments later, Brooke arrived and was taken to her seat.

"Where's Elle?" she immediately asked. Emmett noticed that as Brooke asked this question, she stared directly at him. No one else. Like she noticed that Elle and he were usually attached at the hip.

"I… I don't know," Emmett answered honestly.

"We cannot start until Elle is here," Brooke said firmly.

"That's absurd," Callahan said. "We have to start. We don't wait for a law _student_ to arrive to start a murder trial."

"Yeah, well, when the law student is the only person on your legal team that you really trust, you do," Brooke shot back, glaring at Callahan. She never hid her dislike for the man.

"Well, you'll be waiting a long time," Callahan said quickly. "I just got a message from Miss Woods, and she apologizes but she has decided to pursue other options," Callahan said quickly.

Wait… what? "What are you talking about?" Emmett asked at the same exact time Brooke asked, "What does that mean?"

" I guess she feels that she won't make a good lawyer and is quitting," Callahan said and Emmett's heart thundered. _What was going on? What was he talking about?_

"That is not true… what is going on?" Emmett asked, a small tremor in his voice. "Why won't anyone tell me what's going on?"

"Look, I am not agreeing to this legal team and will fire you if Elle Woods is not part of my representation." With that, she sat back and looked expectantly at all of us.

Callahan glared at his client, before turning and requesting permission to approach the bench.

"There will be a small recess while the legal team for the defendant here gets itself together. And you better get yourselves together," the judge added.

Once outside, Emmett started heading to Hair Affair. He had to talk to Elle. She had to be there with Paulette, still. He hoped…

"Emmett…"

He turned and saw Vivienne approach him tentatively. She hated Elle and he really didn't have time for her obnoxious explanation that the team was better off without her.

"Not now," he said hastily, turning away from her.

"I know what happened," she said quickly, which stopped him in his tracks. Emmett turned slowly, his eyes locking with the dark-haired young woman, who looked sheepish an angry at the same time.

"What do you mean, you know what happened?" Emmett asked, slowly.

"I saw it all last night, and I wasn't positive what it meant, but I can pretty much put all the pieces together now," she said in a rush. "She didn't come and talk to you last night about it? _You?"_

I closed my eyes, my mind buzzing. "Vivienne, please. Tell me what you know."

She took a deep breath. "Callahan hit on her. After we all left."

Emmett's mouth fell open slowly, anger beginning to course through him. "He what?" he asked quietly.

"He grabbed her and kissed her – a little roughly if memory serves."

He was speechless. Why on earth didn't Elle tell him this? More importantly, "is she okay?" And where was she now?

"I don't know. She didn't see me. She didn't know that we saw."

"We?" Emmett asked tightly, having a good feeling he could see where this was going.

"Warner saw some of it, too."

"He was with her for years, said he loved her. No matter where he stands on that now, he sees a man taking advantage of her and does _nothing?"_ he asked, outraged at Callahan first – but a little at Warner, the man who led Elle to Harvard Law.

"Let's not talk about Warner. It's not important right now," she said quietly, almost shamefully.

"What did you see?" Emmett asked, throwing his hands into his pockets angrily.

"Callahan kissed her. She slapped him. And I believe that he fired her, kicked her out. I think that's why she disappeared. I don't know…"

Emmett felt like he couldn't breathe. "Why didn't she tell me?" he wondered again, this time out loud.

"When I heard you talking to Callahan before, I realized that you hadn't seen her since last night. And I wondered the same thing. I mean, you seem like her best friend."

He nodded sadly.

"You have no idea where she went?" Vivienne asked. "Because I want to help. God knows she wasn't my favorite person by a long shot, but… this isn't right. And… she has talent. Natural skills. What she did with Brooke, her overall instincts… I mean, our _client_ on this big deal murder case refuses to talk to any of us. That means something."

"I know it does," Emmett agreed. "She texted me last night that she went to see Paulette, her friend at the hair salon. I'm going there now to see if she's still there."

Vivienne nodded. "Here's my phone number," she said, handing him a piece of paper. "I'll go to her dorm room. We need her back, and soon. Let's separate and text the other."

Emmett was taken aback at Vivienne's words… her complete about-face and willingness to help get Elle back.

"Also, Emmett – what is the plan? With Callahan, I mean. He _is_ your boss—"

"No. He's not," Emmett said, the words coming out so defensively on instinct. "I stopped working for him the moment you told me what happened."

"What about Brooke?"

"She wants Elle. We don't need him."

Vivienne smiled. "Great, well, let's find her then."

L&EM&L&EM&L&EM&L&EM&L&EM&L&EM&L&EM&L&EM&L&EM&L&EM&L&EM&L&EM&L&EM&L&EM&L&EM&L&EM&L&EM&L&EM

Emmett walked into the Hair Affair to find Paulette, who was just about to leave. She was turning off lights and when she turned and saw Emmett at the door, she gasped.

"You scared me!" she said, a hand to her chest.

"Sorry," Emmett said quickly. He could see that Elle was not here. "Paulette, where is she?" he asked.

"Who?" she asked, looking around wide-eyed.

"I know what happened," he said quickly. "I know what Callahan did and I need to talk to her."

"How did you—"

"Vivienne and Warner saw everything," he explained, his jaw clenching tightly at just the idea of the scene they witnessed.

"She's back at her room," Paulette explained, with a sad shrug. "I'm going there now to help her pack."

"Pack?" Emmett said, too loudly. "Why? Why would she leave – just because one person—"

"She doesn't feel like she belongs. I told her, I tried—"

"She belongs here more than anyone else I've ever met." He tapped his hand nervously on his thigh. "I need to go there—"

"Well, I'll give you a ride," Paulette said. She moved to leave, but Emmett stopped her, looking down at her, his gaze imploring.

"One more thing… why didn't she tell me?"

Paulette sighed. "I told her to, Emmett."

"Why didn't she?"

"She can explain, but… I think she felt that you deserved your chance to have your dreams come true. She knew you wanted to impress him, be his associate, do these wonderful things for your mom – and you were, what did she say – so close you could taste it…"

He closed his eyes at her words, and felt like the wind had been knocked out of him. Surely she understood that she was more important than a job?

He locked eyes with Paulette. Clearly, she didn't know. And that nearly broke him. "Let's go."

L&EM&L&EM&L&EM&L&EM&L&EM&L&EM&L&EM&L&EM&L&EM&L&EM&L&EM&L&EM&L&EM&L&EM&L&EM&L&EM&L&EM&L&EM

Elle was on her fifth box of shoes – most of which were pink – when she heard a knock on the door. Assuming it was Paulette, she jumped up, and opened it, wiping the tears from her cheeks. For some reason, packing was making it all worse – if that was even possible. Who would've thought when you're doing something that is so wrong for you, that it could feel so right – and be so hard to walk away from.

It wasn't Paulette, though. The door opened to reveal Vivienne.

Elle's mouth fell open in shock and her brow knit in confusion. "Aren't you supposed to be at the trial?" she asked, shaking her head.

"We have a recess," Vivienne explained, "while we look for someone that is supposed to be on our legal team who kind of went missing last night."

Elle looked up at her. "But… Brooke can't really afford a recess," Elle said. "You have to build on yesterday's momentum – the jury was really beginning to doubt her guilt! You have to get back there now. I'm fine – don't worry about me—"

"That's just it," Vivienne said. "Brooke won't work with anyone… but you."

Elle gasped – not completely shocked, but incredibly moved. And for Vivienne to admit this.

"You have more talent than you realize," Vivienne said, looking her squarely in the eyes. "I didn't want to admit that for a long time, but it's true."

"Vivienne—"

"Some creepy professor took advantage of you and then fired you, okay. That's a bad day, I'll give you that—"

"How did you—"

Vivienne put a hand up, silencing her. "I'm not finished."

"Oh, sorry—"

"But if you walk away from everything you've worked toward just because of a man like him, what does that say? Men like him should get away with doing what he did? Girls that work hard should quit the moment something happens that is difficult?"

Elle bit her lip, begging her tears not to fall. Not in front of Vivienne.

"You came here for Warner, so I never liked you," Vivienne said, though without the coldness she once had reserved just for Elle. "And yet… throughout this internship, I found myself paying attention to your line of thinking, eager to hear your take, always – and the alibi thing. I stopped disliking you right then and there. I don't know anyone that could have kept their word like you did. The integrity that took – it's why Brooke will only work with you. It's why she only trusts you."

Elle smiled, tentatively. "Thank you for saying that, Vivienne. Really. You have no idea what it means to hear you say that… but how did you know what happened? I didn't even tell Emmett—"

"And he's pretty beat up about that, by the way," Vivienne added.

"I didn't want to ruin his career. I came from a life of privilege. He's worked so hard all his life. This whole time, he's been working toward becoming an Associate."

"That's very sweet, actually," Vivienne said. "I have a feeling his priorities may have changed at some point. Maybe you two need to learn to communicate better," she added, coyly. "Anyway, we have to get to court and you cannot say no."

Elle looked uncertain for a moment, until some of the things Vivienne said earlier really resonated. She had worked hard all year to be here. She wasn't a dumb blonde, or a joke – she was serious about Brooke's case… she was serious about Emmett… and in every other way she was Elle, and Elle Woods was something that she wore well. Being true to herself had always been a source of pride. Why on earth had she been thinking of changing? Or worse – running away?

"Okay – let's go!"

Vivienne shot a quick text to Emmett to tell him Elle was going to the courthouse. Whoever got there first must fill in Brooke and see what she felt like doing as far as representation went. They'd simply go from there…


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Emmett walked into the court room, knowing that at any moment he would finally see Elle. He'd gone to wait for her last night, ready to tell her that he was falling in love with her. Ready to take a step into the unknown. He'd been so afraid because he had no idea if she returned the feelings. Aside from his feelings, she had become his best friend – the person he saw the most and looked forward to spending all his time with. He didn't want to lose that. And… he had no idea if she had ever really moved on from Warner. He wasn't sure if she was still expecting her romantic happy ending with her ex-boyfriend. She'd always been upfront about her romantic dreams. In fact, her honesty about it had taken him aback at first. But… it had never turned him off. He'd always been drawn to her; her energy, her charm, her boundless generosity to her friends – him included…

And her honesty had actually been refreshing. Too many people said one thing and meant another. With Elle, she told him at all points what she was feeling in regards to Warner. But recently, something had shifted between them. There was a charge, an electricity… a chemistry. And he swore she'd felt it too. Suddenly, she had not talked about her ex nearly as much – but she had also stepped back from letting him know about all the contents of her heart. He hoped it was because maybe she was beginning to feel the same way that he felt…

He'd started on the mission to help her just to show her how interesting Law could be. And to show her that with hard work, she could make a difference and excel. But somewhere along the lines…

Somewhere along the lines, at some blurry space of time between late night study sessions and mid-day coffee breaks after class where she avoided any subject to do with Law and drilled him about his personal life, while talking about her parents, her college life, Malibu, her dog… always a lot of talk about that Bruiser, he realized that he was not spending time with her as any kind of tutor or teaching assistant. It was not part of the job anymore. It was just all about her. She felt like home to him and he waited at her door last night, ready to finally tell her that.

But today – today was a nightmare. Vivienne's words had felt like ice inside. The boss he'd respected and even hoped to be like – at least on the professional front – had taken advantage of her. And at a moment when she was finally confident that she had what it takes to be a successful lawyer. In one moment, this man shattered her confidence and sent her running. The thought of her leaving – going back home – hurt to think about. But what hurt even more was her belief that not telling him what happened was somehow best for him.

He realized in a flash that while he'd let her in – probably let her in more than anyone ever before – and showed her in a lot of small ways how much she mattered to him, and how much her friendship meant – he'd also failed to really convey his thoughts about her.

When she'd kept the alibi, his first reaction was anger. At her. He'd admitted, during that moment of anger, that he was hoping to impress Callahan and become Associate. He hadn't seen her integrity for what it was then – and he'd even held it against her, out loud, putting priority on his own aspirations. And his goals were important to him – of course they were! But… she was the most important…

But he'd left so much unsaid.

He'd never told her how much he admired her for keeping the alibi. He'd lamented in rare moments – especially early on – about it being unfair he was spending every night trying to help her and she wasn't being serious enough about her studies.

And when her world crashed down, she'd gone off on her own.

Anger still coursed through his veins at his boss – his former boss. Vivienne said he kissed her and fired her. He'd been expecting her to sleep with him. He didn't get what he wanted and he fired her. Made her feel like that's all she had ever been for the team.

But Emmett knew how much more she'd really been. He didn't know what he'd say when he saw her, or when he would even have the opportunity to talk to her. All he knew was that there was a lot that she needed to know. He was just incredibly grateful she hadn't left. The very thought of her leaving him left an empty, awful feeling inside.

Brooke smiled at him and he snapped out of his reveries long enough to remember there was an important case to worry about for the immediate time being.

"You okay?" he asked Brooke. "Are you sure about this? About not having Callahan represent you? I mean… he's the best at—"

"He's not the best," Brooke said quickly. "He hasn't helped me at all, and you have. Elle has. He doesn't believe I'm innocent really. He doesn't trust me, and I do not trust him. Plus, what he did to Elle makes him probably the biggest scumbag I know—"

"Agreed," Emmett breathed.

"It's a no-brainer."

Emmett smiled at Brooke as the plan to fire Callahan when Elle arrived firmly slid into place. He jumped when he heard the door to the courtroom open and he saw her standing there with Vivienne. His breath caught and his heart began pounding a staccato rhythm in his chest. She was here. For nearly two days, he'd been dying to see her, talk to her – tell her everything. Now, she was here. And… wearing _pink._

She had shed the navy, the professional look – she'd gone back to her old style and it made him smile. _This_ was the Elle Woods he knew. Full of confidence, carrying her dog, decked out in more shades of pink than most people knew existed, and smiling with all the sweetness, vulnerability and hope in the world.

She hadn't noticed him yet, and he did not try to get her attention. The big moment was almost here. He opened the Supreme Judicial Court law guide to the page he'd been going over for the past twenty minutes and reviewed it once more, knowing his moment to stand beside her and support her was coming soon.

He snuck out the side door, his book opened. Callahan was entering and Emmett wanted to let Brooke say her peace and only enter when it was time. It took everything in him to ignore his former boss and not pin him to the wall, anger boiling over, letting him know just what he now really thought of the prestigious Boston lawyer.

L&EM&L&EM&L&EM&L&EM&L&EM&L&EM&L&EM&L&EM&L&EM&L&EM&L&EM&L&EM&L&EM&L&EM&L&EM&L&EM&L&EM&L&EM

Elle entered the courtroom after the worst night of her life, feeling, somehow, on top of the world. Of all people, Vivienne was by her side, along with Paulette. In the space of a half hour, she seemed to have become a friend. She wanted Elle to be true to herself, wear her own style – the same style she'd made fun of months earlier – and win the case. She believed that she, Elle, could win this case for Brooke.

Elle looked around, briefly wondering where Emmett was. She didn't see him and was nervous actually to see him. She didn't know how much he knew, or how he felt about everything. After all, Callahan had been his big break. Elle was well aware of that. But they were friends. She knew that, too, with certainty. She hoped for his support, but also understood if he chose to stay on his current career track that he'd worked so hard for.

Her curiosity about Emmett's whereabouts turned to nervous anxiety in a quick moment when she saw Callahan approach her and Brooke. Her blood turned cold just seeing him again. The last time she had seen him up close, he'd kissed her, made disgusting insinuations, _hit on her_ – and then fired her. She'd slapped him. Upon noticing Elle, he stopped in his tracks, grimacing in an evil way before snidely walking up to Brooke.

"Well," Callahan said to his client. "You got your way. Miss Woods is here after all – can we get on with this now, or do you actually want to go to prison?"

Brooke laughed with disgust and shook her head. "As a matter of fact, I have no desire or intention to go to prison for a crime I didn't commit. So from this point forward, I will only have representation that trusts me and will really fight for me."

"That's nice," Callahan said quickly. "Can I tell them that we are ready to proceed, then?"

"Oh, you're fired _,_ " Brooke said, a big smile on her face. She then looked right at Elle. "I have new representation."

Callahan's eyebrows disappeared into his hairline practically. "Sure," he said, coolly, when he recovered from her shocking words. "I'll tell the judge we are—"

"Did you hear me?" Brooke repeated. "I said _you're fired."_

"That's absurd," Callahan retorted. "Elle's just a law student. She can't represent you."

And then Elle heard the sweetest voice break into the conversation, rushing in from just outside the courtroom, a book in hand.

"Actually, she can represent Brooke, your honor. Rule 3.03 of the Supreme Judicial Court states that a law student, Miss Elle Woods," he added, looking at Elle, their eyes locking quickly. Her breath caught at the intensity she found there, in his very serious gaze. "Can represent a defendant in criminal proceedings," he finished, turning back to the judge as Callahan approached.

"Only if she has a licensed attorney to supervise, and without me she does _not._ "

"Yes she does," Emmett said quickly, without a moment of hesitation. Her heart hammered in her chest. What was he doing? "I'm licensed, your honor," he said quietly. "I'll gladly supervise."

"Oh, like hell you will," Callahan said, the bully in him coming out without reservation now. He was letting the world see what Elle had seen only too clearly last night. "You work for me, remember?"

"No," Emmett said, correcting him. _Emmett…_ he was… her heart raced as reality sunk in. He was giving it all up for her. "I work for myself," he said confidently, taking a step toward Callahan until their faces were inches apart. His glare was filled with anger. Hate. Defensiveness. "And I don't have to hit on interns, _professor,_ " he added, looking like he wanted to say more. But… he'd just said it all, hadn't he? He had quit his job without, it seemed, a moment's hesitation. He'd just told off one of Boston's most prestigious lawyers. And he'd just put a huge criminal case in the hands of her – a law student. The faith that showed…

She instantly realized that last night, she should have gone to him, confided in him. Let him in. He was on her side. Of course he was on her side. She should have known that without needing any proof.

She could not let him down. Or Brooke!

Or herself.

Emmett walked straight to Brooke and shook her hand, initiating their new partnership and she heard him release a deep breath. That was a huge move and clearly hadn't been easy.

She turned toward him tentatively as Callahan approached. If she didn't already know, her own feelings shifted clearly into focus…

"Enjoy prison, Miss Windham," Callahan said, sounding childish and petty.

"Yeah, thanks!" Brooke said, and some of Elle's nerves instantly fell away. Brooke was clearly confident in this new arrangement and that faith – the faith of so many people around her, really – even Vivienne – was enough to assure her that she could do this.

Finally, Emmett turned to look at her, and their eyes locked.

"Thank you, Emmett," Elle said quietly, taking a step toward her best friend. "I know how important your job was. I can't even begin to-"

"It was _never_ more important than you," he said quietly, his voice tight. "I'm just sorry that I didn't make it clear to you, that you didn't think you could come to me…"

He handed her the case file and stepped close so that no one could hear them. "We will talk later, but right now – a murder trial needs your attention." He smiled, squeezing her hand lightly. "You can do this."

She smiled and called up Brooke's step-daughter Chutney to the stand. Her nerves were nearly overwhelming her, but Emmett's words… and his actions, propelled her to begin questioning the young woman.

And as the woman got to talking, Elle felt more confident. And suddenly she had a breakthrough…

L&EM&L&EM&L&EM&L&EM&L&EM&L&EM&L&EM&L&EM&L&EM&L&EM&L&EM&L&EM&L&EM&L&EM&L&EM&L&EM&L&EM&L&EM

She did it. Emmett was overcome with pride and happiness as Elle's line of questioning burst the whole case open. The real murderer was this quirky, curly-haired young woman. Brooke was proven innocent. And… they'd won!

He knew they would, but still….

It all felt even more victorious knowing that Callahan was out and had nothing to do with it. He was the lead lawyer now and Elle had had the opportunity to do it herself. No one could take any credit for Elle's breakthrough in the case. Brooke was free because of Elle. And Brooke had clearly known that Elle was the key all along, hence her insistence that court would not take place without the law student.

Elle was swarmed by people congratulating her. Brooke had nearly knocked her over with the hug she gave her, and he could hear her telling Elle that she knew she could do it. He also thought he overheard something about liposuction – and he smiled inwardly at what was most likely her own slip about her well-protected alibi.

Thank God Elle hadn't left. None of this would have happened without her…

At that thought, she was finally in front of him, beaming up at him. He hugged her tightly, feeling every emotion course through him. Love. Protection. Pride. He rested his forehead against hers.

"You were amazing," he whispered.

"Emmett," she said, pulling back to look at him. "I couldn't have done this without you. Not any of it. I mean it. Thank you."

He smiled. "It was my pleasure," he said.

She laughed and slapped his arm in a jokey manner. "I'm sure you had better things to do than review first year law homework and spend all your time with a student, but—"

"Elle—"

She looked up at him, her smile disappearing at his tone.

"I was exactly where I wanted to be. Just like I am right now."

Tears filled her eyes and she looked overcome. "Emmett, I –"

"Elle!" Warner said, running over to her. She turned to him, smiling.

"Hi, Warner."

"You were incredible in there," he said. "Um… can we talk?"

Emmett took a step back, prepared to give Elle some time alone with her ex, as much as he worried about what exactly Warner wanted.

"I wish you well, Warner," Elle said, and Emmett looked up, surprised. "But I don't think there's much for us to talk about. Anyway, I was in the middle of a conversation with Emmett."

Warner looked at Emmett, clearly puzzled, and then back at Elle. "But… I wanted to… can we just talk for _one_ moment?"

Elle touched Warner's arm gently. "I think enough has been said, Warner. Really."

With one more look at Emmett, Warner walked away, shaking his head.

Elle looked at Emmett. "Now, where were we?" she asked coyly, smiling at him.

"We were just about to go to your dorm," he said quietly. "I believe you have some unpacking to do…"

The weight of the words caused his heart to lurch – just how close he'd come to losing her. She had almost left… "I thought maybe you could use an extra set of hands."

She instantly looked a mixture of emotions, nodding. "I think that's a good idea."

The walk to her dorm was mostly quiet, as they relived the moments from today's exciting trial and a few people that passed congratulated her on the victory. Once they were there, though, Emmett saw the closed door that he stood outside of the night before and remembered how confused and concerned he'd been while waiting for her.

When she opened the door, he stepped inside and saw boxes everywhere, some half-filled already. He suddenly felt a swirl of emotions at the sight, and shook his head, trying to keep those many emotions in check.

"You were really going to leave?" he asked, his voice a little thicker than usual. "Without saying goodbye?"

She wouldn't look at him – almost looked like she had expected the question once the evidence of her exit plan was laid out before them. She bent down next to a box and began pulling shoes out. All pink.

"Emmett, I didn't want to. You were the best part about this place. I just thought…" she finally looked up at him, a tear slipping down her cheek. ""You've worked hard your whole life, Emmett. And look how far you've come. No one has ever really looked out for you," she said desperately. "I was trying to."

He took a deep breath and bent down before her, catching her gaze with his own. She needed to see how much he meant these words. "What he did was despicable, Elle," he said quietly. "I will always want to know if something like that happens. And _you_ … Elle, don't you know…"

She bowed her head, breaking their gaze as more tears slipped out.

"I know I was just someone you tutored. A friend, but – sort of a waste of your time, too. You wanted to be Associate, you wanted –"

"You don't know what I wanted because I never told you," Emmett finally said. "And I'm sorry for that. I get it, Elle. I told you about my upbringing, about the chip on my shoulder, my goals for my mom – and I, at one time, made it seem like my potential to be Associate somehow was more important than your integrity – the very integrity that won this case. But Elle. Somewhere along the lines, between late night study sessions and watching movies on my couch, you became the most important person to me. You became my best friend. And you became a hell of a lot more important than any job. Ever. And… please know that I could never work for a man who would treat anyone like that. Especially you. You didn't deserve that. When I heard—"

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you last night," Elle whispered.

"I know why you didn't now, and yet I'm still so confused as to how you could ever have thought my work – or a potential career path with Callahan – was more important than you. Elle, you are the best thing that's ever happened to me. I've spent years inside the hallowed halls or Harvard Law. And I've never felt more at home than I have in these past months, with you. You taught me to believe in myself. You taught me how to find a balance between work and fun. And I only ever really have fun when I'm with you. You're everything to me, Elle. I… I love you."

Elle's breath caught and she looked up at him, shock written on her face.

"And if you'd left, I don't know what I would have done." He looked around once more at the boxes scattered around her floor. "It would've destroyed me, I think."

"You love me?" Elle finally asked, her shining eyes full of – something. Maybe hope. Or maybe she was unsure how to break it to him that she didn't feel the same way about him… He took a deep breath, trying to prepare himself for anything she had to say about his feelings. He did it. He laid it all out on the line for her. And he was well aware that by doing so, he might lose the very relationship he just proclaimed was the most important one in his life.

"Yes," he simply said, closing his eyes. And when he opened them again…

She smiled. "Emmett, I've been in love with you for a long time. I didn't know it exactly, but I've just had this feeling. I think of you all the time – even when you're not around and even when I'm not studying. I think about stories you've told me about growing up. I think about jokes we've told each other and I laugh, even when you're not there to share the memory," she said all in a rush. "I thought it was just friendship, but then… slowly I realized it was friendship and love. Attraction. The whole shebang. Last night, all I wanted to do was keep you out of my mess. I realized how much I really loved you, how proud I am of all you've done. I just didn't want any part in bringing you backwards. You deserve so much more than that. You deserve the best, Emmett," she finished in a whisper.

"You are the best," he said, very seriously, his heart thudding. He lifted his right hand and gently touched her cheek, searching her eyes. "I have never met anyone like you, little miss Woods Comma Elle."

She smiled at her best friend and touched his hand with her own. "Likewise."

And then slowly he leaned in and captured her lips, finally, with his own.

Last night it had all felt like the end.

But for them – it was just the beginning.


End file.
